Are I not Abigail?
by crevs
Summary: [COMPLETE] The diaries of the not so innocent Abigail. Written in character. Don't have to read the crucible, but I think you should. [4 entries.]
1. Act 1: How it all began

There is only 4 acts to this play, so there will only be 4 entries. They are short, but they are in character. This is how they speak in the play, so don't say I have bad grammar.

A group of girls were caught dancing in the forest, which is forbidden in Salem. This is a very Christian, which believes in witchcraft. They were there because of the minister's slave, Tituba, who is from Barbados. Parris, the minister, followed the girls that night and claims he saw a potion with a frog in it and somebody naked in their dancing. He comes out a surprises the girls and Betty, her cousin, faints and hasn't waken since. When she is awake, she tries to fly and almost jumps out the window. Abigail believes that she faking that she was bewitched. Everyone starts blaming each other and calling each other witches. Set in 1697.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the funny language.**

* * *

April 16, 1692 

Dear Diary,

That little Betty! She best not be fakin' it to not be punished. If she be fakin' it, she shall wake up to tell the truth and I be whipped and punished!

The village's talkin' 'bout witchcraft and it be all 'cause of Tituba. That little slave shan't see daylight with that story of no witchcraft, but it be my fault that she be in this.

She loves us, she'd not be out hurtin' us, just teachin' us a bit of Barbados. Tituba told us of her stories in Barbados of dancin' barefoot on the grass, of singin', and feastin'. We were all interest to the slaves stories and wished that we too could dance around a fire.

The forest were forbidden, but god must have once allowed it for there once were no houses. Circle dancin', burnin' fire, cookin' broth, drinkin' blood, it had made me forget about the rules.

That John Proctor, he be called a liar. He once promised to leave Goody Proctor, his wife. He had taken me from my slumber and took away to somewhere. He put knowledge in my heart and I told him so. He came to town to see the trouble, but I say he can't stay away. I shall find some night to sneak to him, since he will be in town. I hope god forgives these thoughts, but I think this is a sign, he must think we are meant to be. He loves me I know it, he shan't lie to me. I will see what he does.

Love,

Abigail

* * *

_(Act Two.)_


	2. Act 2: Courts

Set in 1692. Court has begun as the girls along with Abigail are now the jury to point out all of Lucifer's witches. Abigail's affair with Proctor put his wife in jail, by sticking a needle into her stomach and saying that Goody Proctor had done it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the funny language.**

* * *

_**Act Two **_

April 20, 1692

Reverend Hales is in Salem, he be the specialist of witchcraft. I thought he be able to see the lies, but I for now see not. He questioned us, and we screamed names of people helping Lucifer, but he not knows if it's a lie. Betty came to and made it seem that these names were for real. She sees a way out of this or why would she help me?

I brought the girls into court and now we, the jury, can scream and holler at anyone and they be jailed for bewitchin'. Thirty-nine be hung soon, for dealing with the Devil. No one makes them not confess, but seems they rather die than lie. How foolish.

Now I have the chance of puttin' Goody Proctor to the noose and then him free to me. Goody Proctor need to come to Salem, so we can prove what a witch she really is!

I be able to get Mary, their servant, to give Goody Proctor a poppet, which she made. A needle was placed inside, so I sat to dinner and soon I fell screaming like an injured beast. A needle two inches deep was stuck in my belly flesh. I charge her now that Goody Proctor's spirits pushed it in. Then she be put in jail.

Mary best not tell the truth for if she does a punishment will betroth on her and she will suffer. I'm doing this for our love.

Love,

Abigail

* * *

_(Act Three Coming soon...)_


	3. Act 3: Sins

Set in 1692. John Proctor had stormed into court trying to free his wife, with Mary's confessions. Things get messed up and Mary was being accused of being a witch because Abigail and the other girls (the jury) had said they were being attacked by a bird in court, where nobody say one. Proctor tries to confess his affair, but when Elizabeth was called out, she had tried to protect his reputation, not knowing what he told the court. Proctor was put in jail for working with the devil.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the funny language**

* * *

April 22, 1692

Dear Diary,

People stormed into court today, tryin' to prove that we all be liars. They not know that everyone already be under our spell and that nothin' can make the court believe them. Proctor were amoung them, takin' Mary to prove that we all be lyin', but nobody listens, they never do. They believe that we be a gift from God to put all the witches to hang, but they not know that we truly be gettin' out of trouble and riddin' of all the people we despise.

Mary were there tellin' the truth, but we warned her before and she felt the consequence. She were framed for bewitchin' us. Oh, how she panicked, and how soon she came back to our side. With that Mary put Proctor in jail, he maybe hung for workin' with Lucifer.

I love Proctor, but he try to soil my name with the story of our affair. He use it to get Goody Proctor out of hangin', but Goody Proctor doesn't want no bad reputation for him and how she lied to save his name, but instead send him to his doom. Oh, how I now despise him. He don't love me, he don't. He call me a whore! Goody Proctor shan't be hung, she claims to be havin' a child, but she could be lyin'. Oh, we shall see.

Love,

Abigail


	4. Act 4: Hung

1692, Abigail has gone missing, she left Salem and Proctor is going to be hanged at dawn.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the funny language**

* * *

April 30, 1692

Oh, fools! Fools! I bare not be around Salem no longer, I left that all behind and they all be hung! I know it not be right that I be the fault of hangin' John Proctor, but he be too proud and he shall die of it. I know not what my heart speaks, but all I know is that I shan't stay in this town no longer.

They believin' everyone of my tales. Believin' we bring God's news of witches, but all we want to be is out of trouble. How blind that they not see it all.

I must flee. I need to be rid of my sins.

Farewell,

Abigail

* * *

(The end.) 


End file.
